The present invention relates to a film-to-tape transfer apparatus of the type which is suitable for transfering and recording images from movie film, slide film and photographs onto videotape mounted in a video camera with synchronous sound recording.
In the past, the role of a conventional film-to-tape transfer apparatus was to transfer and record only the images or photographs on film or photographs onto videotape. Accordingly, in order to record sound onto the videotape, the images on the film or photograph had to be first transferred and recorded on the videotape, after which sound was mixed, edited and recorded on the videotape. This two-step transferring process of the conventional transfer apparatus is not only time-consuming but also troublesome from the standpoint of achieving accurate synchronism between the image recording and the sound recording. Furthermore, the quality of the audio and video recordings on the finished videotape product is only of sufficient quality as to allow only playback of the videotape since any further duplication of the videotape recorded by such conventional apparatus produces inferior copies not suitable for playback.
Another disadvantage of the conventional transfer apparatus is that each light filter has to be mounted and removed one by one as required. Moreover, the size of photographs was limited to those that could only be inserted into the gap formed between the pushing plate and the transparent glass of the transfer apparatus. Additionally, the height of the case body of the conventional transfer apparatus is not adjustable.